


Dorks (Falling in Love)

by boats_birds, ShipThePuppy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Absolutely besotted Akashi is absolutely besotted, Awkward and Adorable First Dates, Hints of jealous Furi, M/M, Re-formatted Roleplay, Stuttery nervous Furihata is stuttery and nervous but also pouty and cute, Voice Actor Furihata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boats_birds/pseuds/boats_birds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipThePuppy/pseuds/ShipThePuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roleplay by myself and boats_birds (Tetsucchin on Tumblr). I was Akashi, and she played Furihata.</p><p>Premise: After highschool Furihata became a BL voice actor, and after meeting Akashi once more at a Seirin reunion in which the GOM were invited (for some reason), Akashi asks Furihata on a date. This is that date.</p><p>Or: Akashi is enamored and proceeds to make starry eyes the entire date, Furihata is nervous and also excited, and neither one really knows what they're doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorks (Falling in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, if you liked this, you should totes check out boats_birds other stuff. She writes Kagakuro and EVERYTHING SHE DOES IS AMAZAH FOR REALS YA'LL. LOVE THAT GIRL. WANT HER TO COME OVER AGAIN SO WE CAN MAKE COOKIES OR SOME SHIT.

Akashi idly tapped out a message on his phone. The corner of his mouth tilted into a smirk as he read Tetsuya’s text:  _Be gentle._  How amusing.

  
_What makes you think I won’t be?_  He replied.

The answer came not a minute later.  _Because it’s Akashi-kun.  
_

_I’ll be gentle._  And he would keep his word. Besides, he didn’t  _want_ to break this one. He wanted to keep him. That more than anything should have said something for how serious he was.  
  
Furihata Kouki. So painfully normal, and at the same time, considering the world he was used to mingling in, so wonderfully normal. So endearingly sincere. So fantastically loyal. He’d never considered the boy very seriously. There’d been something cute about him in highschool, he remembered, with his quivering mouth and wide eyes that would look so adorable teared up and panting. He’d shown his loyalty in the Winter Cup, his tenacious ability to cheer for his team, and it made him so curious.  
  
But that had been a long time ago. Kouki had stayed on his mind since then, a niggling ‘what if’ that he’d never fully gotten rid of despite more important things to worry about. It had been rekindled with their encounter at the Seirin team reunion, and his decision to pursue him had been a sudden whim. But it was one he felt he would not regret. Especially now that he knew that, despite his certain appetites, Kouki would not likely be averse. How surprisingly arousing he’d turned out to be. He would enjoy chasing him. This tea was just the first step.  
  
But it would not by any means be the last. He was Akashi Seijuuro. He always captured what he wanted. And he always,  _always_  played for keeps.  
  
His phone beeped, and he flipped it open to check the message.

_He’s innocent. Take good care of him._ Oh, Tetsuya.  
  
He glanced up when he heard talking at the door of the high-end tea shop, a serene smile slipping into place as easily as a skater steps onto ice.   
  
He always took good care of what was his.

*****

It took all of Furihata’s courage and determination to actually get dressed and walk to the tea shop where he was to meet  _him_. Akashi Seijuuro. Why,  _why_  did he have to run into him at  _Seirin_ ’s reunion? He had to be unlucky, that just had to be it. He could still feel the tremors wrack down his spine from just the memory of how nervous he had been.  
  
_And how embarrassed_ , he thought to himself with a sigh. In all the years since he’d become a voice actor, he’d never suspected that he would run into a situation like this. Who would have thought that Riko actually enjoyed BL? She’d coached them for years and he never had an inkling, so he couldn’t possibly have known she would recognize his voice. Again, he just had be unlucky. Maybe it wasn’t his year. That would explain why he had to recite a scene when she requested it that set his face aflame just thinking about it, but he just  _couldn’t_  let a fan down no matter what. After all, he took pride in his work and enjoyed it, and where was the shame in that?  
  
He spotted the intricate door marking the tea shop and felt his knees begin to wobble. He tried to keep Kuroko’s words of encouragement about enjoying himself and Kagami’s…“advice” in mind. Although he really didn’t think Akashi was going to ankle break him in a tea shop, so Kagami’s “promise to come immediately if anything happened, just text if that red-haired psycho tries anything” was a bit pointless in his opinion.  
  
He could do this, he could  _definitely_  do this. It was just a little crush he had in high school. Just a crush. It’d been years, and he’d grown up since then! He didn’t stutter as much (although it was still prominent when he was startled or nervous) and he didn’t shy away from people as much (although he hadn’t even shown his face to his fans)…So he might not have changed all that much, but he could still do this. Just a crush; just tea with a high school crush.  
  
Furihata’s hand trembled as he reached for the door of the tea shop. It wasn’t that he was nervous as he pushed it open. After all, it had been  _years_  since he had seen Akashi. Years since he’d seen that heterochromatic gaze. He’d gotten over this by now, definitely. No, he wasn’t nervous.  
  
He was absolutely terrified. And he was definitely unlucky.

*****

He saw Kouki walk into the shop, his body language like a trembling foal walking into a lion’s den. He took the time to scan Kouki’s body with admiration. For as naughty as Kouki’s profession could be, he certainly dressed quite conservatively. (It would be so much fun when he managed to strip away those layers and pull that hidden seductive side out.)   
  
Akashi watched Kouki interact with the waiter at the front, eyes narrowing to cool slits at the condescension the waiter aimed at the obviously nervous young man. He watched for a moment, and when the waiter seemed to be giving Kouki trouble felt himself become cold. He put his phone in his pocket, and stood fluidly from his seat. Akashi walked over with evenly measured steps, and as he came upon Kouki and the waiter he smiled sharply. “Is there a problem, Kouki?”

*****

He felt his jaw go slack against his will as soon as he saw the interior of the shop. _This place was way too fancy for a commoner like him, right?_  He could almost feel himself shrinking from the sheer atmosphere in here. Did Akashi always go to places like this? This was a bit too much to take at once, and his knees that knocked together agreed.  
  
He tried to glance among the tables, looking for bright crimson hair, but before he could really look a waiter stepped before him. He jolted (an old habit, Kouki, it’s just an old habit) and unconsciously took a step back, throat working to try to make words. The waiter peered down at him, clear disgust written on his face, which became even clearer when he spoke, “May I help you,  _sir_?”  
  
“I-I’m just…here to-to meet a…friend.” They were friends, right? If not, they were now.  
  
This wasn’t enough for the waiter apparently though, who just continued to stare at him condescendingly. Maybe he could just…sneak back out. Text Akashi and tell him that he tried, but he got lost on the way or something. But of course, he was unlucky, so that couldn’t happen. That was his only thought as he spotted red hair coming his way.  
  
Then he thought of nothing. Because it had been so long, but Akashi still had that saunter to his walk that just caught your attention. He still had that commanding look in his eyes, the look Furihata had always secretly liked. He still had that air about him, that aura, that made you want to just stop and listen. Furihata took both satisfaction and frustration in that he wasn’t the only one who hadn’t changed. And then his voice rippled through the air, and he almost didn’t even catch what he said he was so caught up in it.  
  
His voice trembled and he wished he could slap himself without looking crazy. He took a step toward Akashi, even as the waiter shifted as if to stop him "N-no! Everything’s alright, A-Akashi-kun.“

*****

"Is that so?” Akashi smiled at him. “That’s good then.”   
  
Really, everything about Kouki was just so  _sweet._ Even when obviously being mistreated he tried to act with the benefit of the doubt and avoid causing trouble. It was  _adorable_. But he was with Akashi now, and Akashi did not deal well with fools; he barely tolerated the necessary ones in business circles. He’d be damned if he put up with one here in his place of relaxation.  
  
His eyes shot to the waiter, and everything that had previously been subtly pleasant in his expression shifted. His eyes lidded as though he were bored, but the barest slits of his pupils alit on the waiter with a sharp, pointed warning. He focused in particular on the way the waiter had shifted himself forward slightly, as though preparing to come between himself and Kouki.   
  
Well, that just wouldn’t do.  
  
“You are dismissed,” he said with finality. He smiled, but it was not kind. “Also, kindly hand in your letter of resignation by the end of the night. I am a frequent customer here and I would like to not see your face next time I come.”

*****

Okay, so Furihata had an idea, but he never really  _knew_  what a  _nice_ smile Akashi had. It lit his whole face and it was just really  _nice_. Furihata really wished he could see it all the time, he could definitely get used to it. If there was any bad point, it was the fact that his whole face turned scarlet when he realized that smile was directed at him.  
  
All too quickly for his liking though, that smile was joined with the emperor stare, the one no one could deny or hide from. Coupled with the harsh words, Furihata was surprised the waiter didn’t just walk right out of the shop then. But suddenly guilt began to bubble in his stomach. He was just doing his job, right? That wasn’t very fair to him just because Furihata wasn’t quite up to par for this place…  
  
He hesitated, his hands still trembling and fingers twitching to twine together in his nervous habit, but he finally reached and gently touched Akashi’s arm. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he felt it might help. “He d-didn’t do anything wrong, Akashi-kun, I p-promise. Let’s just…have some tea?” He tried to put on his best smile, but he could feel his nerves slightly distort it.  
  
He gently tugged Akashi’s sleeve to try to subtly steer him back to the table. “What do you r-recommend?”

*****

Akashi’s eyes shot down to his arm and the trembling fingers that clutched his sleeve. His previous ire faded in favor of sudden delight. He hadn’t known Kouki had the courage in him to try and defy Akashi; even if the orders hadn’t pertained to him directly. He’d thought he’d have to break Kouki into such things; as much as he hated to admit it, he needed someone that was willing to take the bull by the horns and face down his wrath. There were so few that even tried, and they got so boring so quickly most of the time. He didn’t want a pet (with a few minor exceptions), he wanted a partner.   
  
How was it Kouki was passing all of his tests without even knowing he was being tested?  
  
He chuckled, and caught Kouki’s fingers in his before the man could even think of pulling them away. He pulled the hand away from his sleeve, and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the middle knuckles of Kouki’s fingers. He lingered over them and glanced up at Kouki under his eyelashes. “If you insist.”  
  
He spared barely a moment for the waiter. “Send someone else to serve us, but forget the comment on your resignation. But remember that it wasn’t I that spared you, but him.” He tilted his head at Kouki.  
  
Akashi released Kouki’s hand, letting the callouses of his fingers drag against Kouki’s palm as their hands slid apart. He put his hand on Kouki’s lower-back instead, and led him towards their table. “We are seated on this side, by the window. I think you will enjoy the view.”

*****

Furihata was sure that if such a thing was possible, his face would have melted off by now. Honestly, he didn’t expect Akashi to be so…so… _affectionate_. Especially in public. As in people could see. As in people just saw him do that to his hand. He thought his face couldn’t get any redder, but he was completely wrong. In fact, it may have been the same shade as Akashi’s hair by that point.  
  
He was truly at a loss for words, not even able to _begin_  to know where to start to speak, so he could only spare a glance at the waiter before following the guidance of Akashi’s hand on his back…Then he realized Akashi’s hand was on his  _back_ , and couldn’t stop the small squeak that slipped from his mouth. Somehow, this was ten times more embarrassing than any of the BL voice acting he had done.  
  
He quietly seated himself at the table and tried to make it seem like he belonged there. Even though that was a bit of impossibility, he was still trying. He couldn’t stop himself from dragging his trembling fingertips over the smooth wood of the table in front of him. It really was an amazing place. Which was probably why he felt like such an outsider, considering he was so…un-amazing.  
  
He glanced out the window, to the beautiful garden in the back (and he was sure that if a certain red-haired man hadn’t been sitting in front of him, he could have paid it the attention it deserved), then back to Akashi. How was it fair that he somehow became even more attractive since high school? Because really, wasn’t he already handsome enough before? “T-thank you…It’s really, um…b-beautiful,” he managed to stammer out. Even he didn’t know if he was talking about the garden or Akashi’s face anymore, which just made his face bloom in a pink color again.

*****

Akashi observed Kouki’s face intently, pleased with the obvious blush put on display. It was the kind of blush he wouldn’t mind licking off.   
  
But those things would come later, on another night in another time. For now, he had a trembling mess of stammering young man to address and coax to his side.   
  
He tapped his nails on the tabletop. “I come here often. It’s a good place to relax.” He turned to the window, scanning over the many exotic flowers not found in native Japan. “I agree; it’s quite beautiful. Which is why I like this spot so much. This is actually my private table. I hold it constantly on reserve.” He turned back to Kouki, and kept his tone purposefully gentle. “It will be nice to finally share the space with someone.”  
  
He gave Kouki’s stance a glance over, and frowned with the barest twitch of lips. “Are you uncomfortable here, Kouki? If this is not a suitable location we can go elsewhere.”

*****

He had been keeping his gaze trained on Akashi’s hands, determined not to look at his face and lose his train of thought again. But when he suggested they go somewhere else, he couldn’t stop the jolt as he straightened and looked directly to those eyes that he used to think would always intimidate him. He barely restrained the slight panic in his voice, “No, this is fine! I like it here!”  
  
He could have patted himself on the back for not stuttering for the first time today, but he was more concerned with staying in this tea shop with Akashi. He was sharing this place,  _his_  place, with him and the last thing he wanted was for it to end. He was a bit…honored that Akashi was sharing it with him. “I-I really like it. It’s so…peaceful.”  
  
He dropped his eyes back to the table, twisting his hands together. He _really_  didn’t want Akashi to think he was uncomfortable and that he didn’t appreciate this.  _Just tuck the shyness away for a while, Kouki, you can do this._  
  
“I-I’m just…n-nervous. I kind of s-stand out and I don’t…I don’t w-want to…um, e-embarrass you…” he mumbled the last part quickly.

*****

“Embarrass me,” Akashi repeated. He tilted his head to the side, like a predator eyeing the most defenseless thing in the room. He knew how overwhelming his presence could be, and he had the most tempting urge to smother Kouki in it until the other could go nowhere without it being an invisible mark on his skin. Like a silent sign that he had claimed Kouki as his. He’d brought Kouki into this world of his; he was going to ensure that he kept him here, even if he had to carve out a private niche just for him to do it.  
  
He gave two sharp taps of his nail on the wood to draw Kouki’s eyes to his with a silent order. “You are hardly an embarrassment.” He flashed his teeth in his smile, for once a promise rather than a threat. “In fact, I’d call you a complement. Any one of these woefully ignorant patrons would agree that you make quite the impression, had they the intelligence to but look.” His next words were laden with meaning, and he laced them with sharp intent so that they might brand themselves into Kouki’s mind. “It is lucky for me that you are in my company this evening rather than theirs.”  
  
He considered for a moment, then decided to add a small, calculated tease. “It’s strange that I make you so nervous, considering how nervous  _you_ make  _me_. I hope I haven’t offended you with my forwardness.”

*****

If Furihata’s face was half as red as it felt, then it could definitely put even Akashi’s hair to shame. For a fleeting moment, he was terrified that his cause of death would be of embarrassment, or maybe from choking on his heart that lodged itself in his throat. Yet even with those words swimming in his mind ( _Akashi?_ Nervous _? Lucky? Complement? This was way too much)_  he couldn’t take his eyes from the man in front of him. Did he really have to have that atmosphere that you just couldn’t turn away from? This was definitely not fair.  
  
“I…I-I…uh…”  _Great job, Kouki_. He swallowed, cleared his throat, and tried again. “I’m, um…n-not offended,” he barely managed to choke out. He shrunk back in his seat, determined to make it swallow him so he could hide from this situation. “It’s a b-bit hard to imagine you n-nervous though…Y-you don’t act like it.”  
  
He shifted in his seat, wanting to curl in on himself, even if just for a little while. Even after graduating high school, getting his own job, and even becoming a bit famous in the voice acting world, his self-esteem didn’t amount to much. He just couldn’t see himself as that good of a person, his flaws standing out like the blackest ink on the purest white. “I-I’m not that g-great though. I just…m-mess things up. And s-stutter a lot. I’m a b-bit useless…” He couldn’t stop himself from glancing back to those eyes that seemed to pierce straight through him, like they could hear everything he was going to say before he said it. “N-not like you.”

*****

“Trust me, I’m nervous enough.” The fact that he was even aware of that should mean something. He was so used to stress and nervousness and that unattainable goal of  _constant perfection_ that only the most important of things could manage to make themselves a blip on his radar; he’d become too conditioned for anything else to have an impact a long time ago. That Kouki managed to make his stomach do the odd flip every now and then was not lost on him, and cemented his desire to monopolize him heart and soul. The satisfaction he got from making Kouki nervous in return was intoxicating in itself as well, and just made him want to do it more.  
  
Listening to Kouki belittle himself brought a niggling frustration to the forefront, even as the following compliment bolstered his confidence. “Useless? You think you’re useless?” Akashi scratched a single nail on the table. “Would someone useless go out of their way to bring another person happiness; despite the embarrassment it obviously brought you? Would someone useless put such pride and effort into their work? I think not.” Akashi leaned forward, eyes narrowed dangerously. “I do not deal with  _useless_  people, Kouki. I would not have invited you here if you were  _useless_. Merely suggesting so is an insult to my ability in choosing companions.”  
  
There was a dry smile on his face as he said, “If you had been on my team at Teiko, I would have made you run extra laps for even saying such a thing. Besides,” his tone lightened considerably, like silk in the air, “I find your stutter quite endearing. I enjoy listening to it.”

*****

Furihata was at a complete loss for words, and almost at a loss for even thought (he’d been at a loss for breath since long ago though). This was a side of Akashi that he’d only ever seen glimpses of before. And that had been at a distance. To sit across from him, with that smooth voice cutting through to his very mind, with that confident air that hung on him like a second skin, and yet the kind words that spilled from his lips, it was overwhelming to say the least. However, imagining Akashi nervous was much like imagining Kagami willingly pet a dog: impossible. But even if he was nervous, there was no way he had as many butterflies in his stomach as Furihata did.  
  
“I-I’m not trying to, uh…i-insult you. I just…I…”  _I just have no idea why would you find me interesting when you’re so much more captivating, when you’re so much more amazing than I could ever be._  
  
He blinked up at Akashi, almost stupidly so, before he felt air rush out of him in a little giggle that he immediately slapped a hand over to stop. Could he  _be_ any more awkward? He wasn’t even sure if it was a joke (considering it was Akashi, it probably wasn’t), but the little smile was still spread over his face when he pulled his hand away. “I-I don’t know. It c-couldn’t be much worse t-than Riko’s training.” He shifted his gaze to the side, the familiar red curtaining his face. One day, he would learn to control his blushing if it killed him. “I’m g-glad one of us l-likes it. It only r-really happens when I’m n-nervous, but it’s still…frustrating.”

*****

Akashi carefully schooled his expression to calm serenity. Kouki giggling was not going to help Akashi with his self-control. He had to take a moment to resist the urge to do something that would send the other scampering away. When he was certain his desires wouldn’t seep through he spoke. “It’s a shame we’ll never find out.” If Kouki had been on his team at Teiko…that was quite the thing to consider. He smirked slyly, and latched onto the other’s words. “I like that I make you nervous. It means you’re aware of me.” His teeth flashed in a way that was fraught with predatory anticipation. “I want you to be aware of me.”   
  
He scanned Kouki’s face, and internally purred his hunger. He could  _lick_  the blush from those cheeks, he was so obliviously endearing. Kouki would never be model-standard like Ryouta, but there was something about his earnest sincerity and his quivering little smile that gave the overall impression of appeal. (He briefly mused about what Kouki would look like teary-eyed and begging, skin flushed with arousal and mouth spilling moans that Akashi himself had personally brought on. It was something he firmly decided was a definite  _want_.)   
  
A waitress approached the table for their orders, and Akashi gave her the tiniest hint of acknowledgment. “Ashwagandha,” he ordered before she could speak, “and an order of shortbread cookies. What would you like, Kouki?”

*****

Furihata was surely going to die at this rate. He was almost certain of it at this point. And yet here he still was, staring at Akashi’s eyes and wondering exactly how they got to be such rich shades of color. Aware of him? He was a bit more than just aware of him. Furihata was completely caught up in everything that was the man before him, and they’d only been here for a minutes. A few moments, and yet he was completely in Akashi’s pace. Did he plan it this way or was this just how life was for him? Furihata found that when his gaze shifted to that flash of teeth, he didn’t really care what the answer was as long as his legs could keep up with that pace.  
  
But then he realized there was a waitress and what was that? What did he want? Oh, right, they were at a tea shop. He felt the flush spread down the back of his neck and hung his head to peek at Akashi from under his bangs. “U-uh…um…the same th-thing? I guess?” He probably should have looked at different teas or something before he came here, but maybe spontaneity would be good for him.  
  
He barely glanced at the waitress as walked away with their order, but he still noticed how she glanced back at Akashi. He shrunk a little before trying to direct the conversation a bit away from him and closer to the mysterious person in front of him, “So…w-what have you been d-doing since high school?”

*****

“Nothing of much interest.” Akashi took in every detail of Kouki as he spoke, noting the way he was shrinking in his seat. What was making him feel so dejected all of a sudden when moments before he’d been lit up with a grin? “I attended university, and took my father’s place as head of the business.” It was all such unimportant drivel, really. He did his job precisely and succinctly, but it brought him no true enjoyment. “I play shogi competitions in my spare time,” he added, feeling it unnecessary to mention that those 'competitions’ were national championship tournaments that he’d been ruthlessly winning since he entered, and that he’d yet to lose his title in the five years he’d held it.  
  
Kouki’s rescind in confidence irked Akashi the longer he took it in, the skin around his eyes tightening each moment. Finally with a small scowl he ordered, “Tell me what’s bothering you.”

*****

Furihata found a sudden new interest in his hands, fiddling with this fingers and nails out of habit. He suddenly wondered how exactly was the correct way to tell a guy you may or may not still have a crush on that you really kind of might like him but you’re not nearly close to being enough for him. Or that a waitress was totally checking him out and you kind of want to hiss at her now. But, he figured, there probably wasn’t a correct way of doing that.  
  
“It’s n-nothing.” Could he really catch everything Furihata did? He almost blanched because it seemed like he truly did, which means he probably already knew about the hissing thing.  
  
He quickly tried to change the subject, not quite wanting to admit he was resisting the urge to tell a waitress that they were on a sort of maybe date, thank you very much. “B-but that’s really amazing, A-Akashi-kun, being the head of a b-business.” He shifted a bit nervously and hoped his intentions weren’t too obvious with his next words. After all, it was a bit selfish of him, to be honest, to already be thinking of a  _next_  time when  _this_ time wasn’t even over yet. “I’ve a-always wanted to l-learn how to play shogi. I’ve t-tried but I’m no g-good…”

*****

“It’s not nearly so great as you’d think. I’ve been trained to it my entire life; it’s only natural that I would excel.” He hummed internally, contemplating Kouki’s failure at subtlety. Akashi began to feel particularly devilish. Oh, this was interesting. He’d planned for his pursuit of Kouki to have taken longer, but if the other was feeling jealousy already…how promising.  
  
“In that case you will have to come to my home for dinner soon. I’d be happy to teach you how to play.” The waitress came with their tea, setting the cups down and placing a plate of shortbread cookies in the middle of the table. Akashi, deciding to test his theory, smiled pleasantly at her. “Thank you for your swiftness in retrieving our orders.” He noticed her blush, but it wasn’t her he was interested in. He observed Kouki from the corner of his eye, waiting to see what kind of reaction he would have.

*****

Furihata had never been able to be rude to anyone in any way. He wasn’t sure if it was his shy personality or just the way his parents had raised him. Maybe it was just the way of his universe or something. Regardless, if he deemed an action rude in any regard, if it could hurt the person’s feelings or make them uncomfortable, he simply avoided doing it. He felt like he was a better person when he did so.  
  
But when he saw that smile, that smile that (for today) had only been directed at him, and the accompanying shade of red on the waitress’s face, he saw a different kind of red invade his vision. His hands clenched and he couldn’t seem to look up from the table, afraid that if he did he’d end up glaring at said waitress. This wasn’t fair. Why could he just say what he was thinking or feeling? Why did he have to be so shy all the time?  _Why couldn’t he just speak?_  
  
Then his hands were moving and his mouth was spilling words without him even realizing what he was doing.  
  
He swiftly picked up his cup of tea and a cookie before smiling directly at Akashi, completely ignoring the waitress still standing by their table. “I’d  _love_  to come to your home,  _Seijuuro-kun_.”  
  
… _What the hell did he just say?_

*****

Akashi had never had to restrain himself so much in his entire life. If they’d been alone, he’d have reached over the table and  _pulled_  Kouki over it so he could bring to life that trembling mess of sobs and begging moans he’d pictured earlier. As it was his pupils had most likely dilated to the point that his irises were no more than thin slivers of intense color. He took a deep inhale through his nose, and gave Kouki the attention Akashi now knew with utmost certainty he wanted.   
  
How should he reward such good behavior?  
  
His hand shot out like a viper and latched onto the wrist that Kouki held a cookie in. He leaned forward as he drew Kouki’s hand to him, making sure to keep their eyes locked as he initiated his actions. Akashi took a bite from the cookie, chewing slowly before swallowing. He leaned back, releasing Kouki’s wrist, and wiped any stray crumbs from his bottom lip with his thumb.   
  
“Delicious,” he complimented. He directed his smile at the waitress, but never looked away from Kouki. “Tell the chef that  _my date and I_  send our compliments.”  
  
She seemed to scurry away quickly, but he didn’t bother trying to see why. Akashi tilted his head like a snake, all threat and implied warning, but not the kind most people were subjected to. This was a much more intimate kind of implication. “I’m glad you’re so eager to visit me,  _Kouki_.” He knew he’d been calling him by his first name this entire time, but used the emphasis to clarify the barrier Kouki himself had just torn down.

*****

Furihata stared. And stared. And stared. Then what was left of the cookie fell from his fingers to the table and his face was buried as far as he could get it in his hands. He could practically feel the steam coming off of his face and floating in the air.  _What did he just do?_  He had never been this  _mortified_ in his entire life. This put all previous bouts of embarrassment he ever had to shame.  _He could literally die. He could literally have a hole in the earth swallow him and die and be okay with it._  
  
He peeked between his fingers at Akashi, still feeling the slight burn on his wrist where they had made contact. How was it that Akashi somehow always managed to keep his composure but still managed to surprise him? He didn’t expect him to actually react like that. The way his eyes changed, like a predator’s eyes. And the way his lips seemed to curl around his name should definitely be illegal. At least when he said it  _like that_.  
  
He was positive his face would never go back to its natural shade again.  
  
He was also positive he had never been this happy or pleased about anything.  
  
“I-I…I…uh…” he stammered, and then buried his face again because  _he really just said that and Akashi really just did that and this really was a date and this is just too much._ He tried to apologize for his actions, but all that came out was a string of sounds that might have been words in some foreign language. He busied himself by reaching for another cookie with trembling fingertips, not even noticing if the waitress was even still there or not.   
  
…And the fact that he really was eager to visit him just somehow made it all worse.

*****

Akashi sipped his tea, inordinately pleased with himself. He was having far,  _far_  too much fun. It was rare that anything ever pleased him to such levels, but Kouki had done it with so little effort on his part. It was going to be wonderful when he finally got to keep the other by his side permanently, but those were thoughts for another time and the future.  
  
“You will continue to call me by my first name,” he ordered casually. “I find I quite enjoy hearing you say it.”  
  
Akashi leaned on his elbow with lazy grace, fingers curled and tucked in front of his lips while his chin rested in his palm. “I’m curious. How did you get into voice acting, Kouki? From what Tetsuya’s told me, it wasn’t something you intentionally set out to become a part of.”   
  
It was at this point that in the back of Akashi’s mind he began to consider doing something  _naughty._  Casually, he began sliding his left foot forward beneath the table.

*****

Furihata jumped where he sat when he felt a foot make contact with his own. Of course, he also had his knee make contact with the table and ended up sloshing tea out of his cup. Just his luck. He also almost certain his whole body was some hue of red by now, he was still so embarrassed. He tried to act like it was nothing, just cleared his throat and shakily sipped his tea, the cup shaking in his hand.  
  
He gently sat the cup on the table, trying to spill as little as possible with his trembling on the way, before folding his hands in his lap. Gathering every bit of courage he could muster, he glanced at Akashi from under his bangs. But as soon as he saw how intense that gaze was on his, he looked away. “U-um, no. It wasn’t intentional. I was d-delivering a package one day to a s-studio.”  
  
He could still remember how frantic it was, the people running around, practically screaming in a panic. He thought at first he was at the wrong place and something horrible had happened. “They were short one v-voice actor. It was a m-minor role. And before I knew it, the d-director was asking me if I would do it. He said he l-liked my voice when I asked if s-someone would sign for the p-package.”  
  
Nibbling at a cookie he picked up, he mumbled, “It just w-went from there, I guess. I ended up doing…uh…d-doing…” His face burned, even though Akashi already knew. “B-BL stuff…”

*****

_Cute_. Akashi withdrew his foot. He smiled innocently. “Ah, sorry about that.” It had been entirely worth it to see Kouki so flustered. There was just something about the other that called forth a slightly sadistic urge to  _tease_.  
  
“BL?” He feigned ignorance for a moment, before lifting his chin from his hand. “Ah, I remember now. You did a bit of a preview for your previous coach. Quite an intimate scene.” He sipped from his cup, swiping his tongue swiftly over his lips to catch stray drops. “You seemed comfortable with it. Do you often have roles like that? Roles that make you become a character to such,” he tilted his head slightly, “depth?”  
  
Of course he knew the answer already. He’d looked up all of 'Kou-kun’s’ roles to date the same night of the reunion. He’d searched for soundbites and admired the effort that Kouki obviously put behind his work, and been surprised at the sheer size of his fanbase. There were some die-hard Kou-kun fangirls, it seemed, and they flocked to his roles like birds of prey.  
  
Of course, the moaning had created an entirely different reaction in him. He’d wondered how he might go about getting Kouki to repeat some of them in person. Loudly. In Akashi’s bed.

*****

Furihata absently rubbed at his thigh, hoping it might ease some of the electric shock still left from Akashi’s foot on his leg. Honestly, he could never tell what Akashi was going to do next. He was like a snake, lying in wait to strike when one least suspected it.  _Although, he might be more of a…little, cute snake than a python._  
  
His thoughts jammed suddenly, a wrench thrown into the gears of his mind, when he spotted the swipe of pink from Akashi’s mouth. It was such a quick movement, he probably hadn’t even thought of the action when he did so, but it suddenly had Furihata’s complete attention. He  _thought_  he opened his mouth, but maybe it was more of his jaw just simply becoming unhinged.  
  
The urge to have that tongue become  _very_ well acquainted with his own hit him like one of Kuroko’s passes.  
  
Small sounds came from his throat, but it took a small cough before he could actually form words. “I wouldn’t say c-comfortable. I j-just like bringing the character to l-life.” He couldn’t help the small grin that spread across his lips, the slight perk of his body, the uplifting of his voice in just talking about something he loved. “Roles that m-make me think about the c-character are my favorite. It’s hard to f-find really good ones like that though.”  
  
He fought with keeping the blush on his face to a minimum, but when he thought of the… _noises_  he had to make for some of those games, he lost the battle. He hoped and prayed to every deity that Akashi would never find and listen to those. It was one thing that Riko of all people had heard it, and it was embarrassing to be sure, but he would  _die_  if it was Akashi.  
  
Speaking of Riko, “W-what do you mean an i-intimate scene?” He froze momentarily and almost jumped from the table. “Y-you were l-listening to that?!”

*****

Kouki’s surprised jump startled a laugh from Akashi. It was a quick, furtive little thing, unused to being brought to life, and he choked it back as fast as it had come. He coughed into his fist, surprised at his own embarrassment, and turned his face to the side for a moment to hide the slightest flush to his cheeks. Once under control once more, he turned back.   
  
“It was hard not to,” he said. “It was quite a public setting. I believe everyone heard it, Kouki. I must say,” Akashi reached across the table to lay his hand over one of Kouki’s, lips curling into a Cheshire smile, “I was quite impressed with how seriously you took even such a small demonstration. You obviously care for your work.” He squeezed the hand, and ran his thumb over Kouki’s knuckles. He quite enjoyed how soft the other’s skin was. “That’s something to be greatly admired.”  
  
And it was. He was so used to half-assed work from others, and picking up the slack himself. To see someone else work so hard at something, someone that _wasn’t him_  for once, lifted a burden from his shoulders he hadn’t be aware was there. It would be nice to have someone like Kouki around. Someone that reminded him that hard work brought rewards worth striving towards, but that it didn’t always have to be him that suffered for it.   
  
Yes, he thought, and didn’t realize the softness that was settling into his features as he watched himself run his thumb across Kouki’s knuckles once more, it would be…nice, having Kouki around, to listen to his burdens and lighten them without ever knowing that that was what he was doing. He wasn’t fooling himself. He didn’t  _need_  Kouki. He didn’t want to. You didn’t have to like something to need it. But he  _wanted_  Kouki, and that made all the difference.

*****

_Breathe. Just breathe._  He repeated the reminder over and over again in his head. He wasn’t used to this. He’d never been in this kind of situation before.  _It was just a crush, a high school crush_. But it certainly didn’t  _feel_  like a crush, not with the way Akashi’s hand felt so natural on his own, not with the way his entire face softened and that intimidating air just dissipated. He couldn’t handle this, it was like Akashi was drowning and breathing air into him at the same time.  
  
_Breathe, Kouki_.  
  
All the air in his lungs left him in a rush, and he realized how shaky it was. It wasn’t fair. Why was Akashi so…so…? He almost wanted to cry at his limited vocabulary, because no words he could think of were enough to describe this person in front of him. He wasn’t sure if there even any words in existence that would be enough. It wasn’t fair. His hands were so soft but worn with years of basketball practice, but still so pleasantly warm against his skin, like pure sunshine. It just simply wasn’t fair.  
  
He tried to suck oxygen into his body, and ended up having his breath hitch instead. But he wanted to…he wanted to be confident too. Just this once. For once, Furihata wanted to do what he actually desired. And right now, he just wanted to hold Akashi’s hand.  
  
He flipped his trembling hand underneath Akashi’s, their palms brushing against each other, and gently grasped the hand that had been touching him as if he were glass. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut because if he looked at Akashi now, he would either die or back out, and neither were very good options. “I-it’s nothing admirable…N-not like your work. You always w-work so hard. And you’re g-good at everything. I wish I was m-more like…like you…”

*****

Akashi’s breath left him in a single  _whoosh_ , as though he’d been punched in the gut. He hadn’t expected Kouki to take his hand. He’d expected him to allow it with trembling shyness, or pull away in flustered agitation. That was what he was _used_  to, that was what was  _expected_ , and Kouki had just  _defied_  his rules. He’d always been the one taking, the one that grabbed what he wanted. He was the one that  _reached_.   
  
He’d never had someone  _reach back_  before.  
  
Shocked, he had to take a noticeable amount of time to compose the flustered blush that had spread across his face to match his hair, and hoped he’d gotten under control as he listened to Kouki’s words. Hesitantly, he squeezed Kouki’s hand, and tangled their fingers.  
  
“My work?” He huffed a bitter laugh. “My work is deception; it’s lies and outsmarting other liars. It’s cold and there is nothing admirable about it. I do it well, but I am not proud.” He narrowed his eyes at the table. “I may be good at things, Kouki, but that means nothing if I don’t care enough to pursue them. You are passionate in your work, and you do it well, and to say otherwise not only undermines yourself, but the fans who follow and support you.”   
  
Akashi covered his eyes with his free hand. “I am glad you are not like me, Kouki. If you were, I would most likely hate you.”  
  
It didn’t occur to him the picture they made, two fully grown men, blushing and hiding their eyes while holding hands across the table. It was certainly a unique sight.

*****

The tremors that had mostly stayed in his hand moved up his arm and into the rest of his body when he felt those calloused fingers lace with his own. And when he felt that slight pressure, that slight squeeze of Akashi’s hand, he had forgotten to breathe, even with all his reminders. This was so unlike the Akashi he had ever expected; the haughty demeanor replaced with this gentle person.   
  
He thought he squeezed back, but it might have just been the trembling of his hands that was slowly getting out of control. A slight twinge sprung through his chest at Akashi’s words, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Akashi covering his. There was something he saw there, something in this man that carried such a heavy weight on his shoulders, that made him want to reach out and just touch him to let him know it was okay.  
  
“Y-you know…” He stared at the table, but gently tightened his finger’s grip. “You c-care about a lot of things. B-basketball, shogi, your f-friends, your horses, and I’m sure there’s m-more…You don’t have to be p-passionate about work when you are about s-so many other things…” The blood pooled in his cheeks to the point where it burned. “You’re really k-kind, Sei…S-Seijuuro-kun…” He dropped his face to the table, hoping the wood might cool his face just a little.  
  
He kept his face there, even if the wood might distort his words, when he spoke, “B-but…I’m kind of g-glad too then…I…I wouldn’t l-like it if you…if you h-hated me.” He took a deep breath through his nose, anything to make his knees return from their jelly-like state. “I c-could never hate you, so…so y-you should try to l-like you too…”

*****

Akashi wasn’t sure how to handle this. For the first time he was thrown for a complete loop. He was blushing, he knew he was, and he couldn’t stop it. He felt out of control of himself in the worst and best way. Kouki’s face against the table, his muffled words and encouragement…it was all very endearing.This wasn’t the false flattery, or the fluttering eyelashes and false smiles that normally made up his days and interactions. This was genuine, and modest in ways only Kouki could be.  
  
The hand in his only cemented that.  
  
So it was that Akashi Seijuuro, head of a company and seemingly unapproachable perfection, thought about doing something completely strange that would certainly affect the serious reputation he’d built for himself at this tea shop, and decided that for once he didn’t care. They’d already be looking at him differently for his choice in companion tonight anyway–and since when had the opinions of others ever mattered to him? (Before Kouki, that is.)  
  
He lowered his head to the table next to Kouki’s so that they stared each other in the eye, and kept his face blank. “It’s not something I’ve ever done before,” he murmured lowly, “but since Kouki asks, I may as well try it.” His eyes lidded halfway. “But only if Kouki tries to like himself as well. You see,” his lips twitched faintly, “I could never hate you either. I quite like you.”   
  
He sighed, and glanced at the cooled plate of cookies between them. “It’s getting late, and I have a meeting tomorrow. I’m sorry to end our date, but I’m afraid it’s about time we left. I’ll take you home.”

*****

Furihata wasn’t sure what expression he was making, but he was sure if he could see it, he would most definitely embarrass himself. His face would never go back to his normal shade. Yet he couldn’t look away from his eyes, the brilliant crimson and striking amber seeming to look right at the most private parts of himself. This had been such a crazy day…but he didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to separate from Akashi.  
  
He shifted his gaze to a corner of the room and clutched the hand tangled with his one last time. “I-I can try too,” his voice was barely a whisper, “but you have to p-promise to try your b-best…And I will t-too.”  
  
He almost selfishly asked if they could stay a little longer. He was suddenly terrified that if Akashi walked away now, he may not see him again. But he understood how busy Akashi was, and he was suddenly completely aware of the few pairs of eyes that had begun to stare at them. “R-right! I’m sorry for k-keeping you here so long. I can get home m-myself, so you don’t have to g-go out of your way.”  
  
He went to move and stand but froze instead, his hand still lightly in Akashi’s. There was…nothing wrong with being a  _little_  selfish, right? “C-can…can I, um…c-come over for s-shogi…this weekend?”

*****

Akashi lifted his head from the table, and at Kouki’s question tightened his grip on the other’s hand. He stood, and looked down at him. His blushing cheeks, wide, hopeful eyes, and the wibbling line of his lips…cute, cute,  _cute_.  
  
“I promise,” he said, to answer Kouki’s earlier command, and then added, “I’m glad you asked, because I was about to suggest the same thing. Of course you can come over. I’ll come pick you up myself.”  
  
He tugged Kouki from his seat by their joined hands, and began leading him from the shop. “Nonsense. It’s no problem for me to drop you off. I want to do it.” He wanted to end this night properly, he thought to himself.

*****

Furihata trailed along, little electric shocks leading from his hand where he was being tugged, up his arm, and then spread to the rest of his body. He couldn’t seem to pull his gaze away from their joined hands, because it couldn’t possibly be real. But those little electric shocks told him otherwise.  
  
As Akashi paid for the tea (before he could even protest too! Even though he didn’t think protest would do much good against Akashi) and then drug him out of the tea shop, he couldn’t stop the smile that stole across his entire face. He almost belted out into laughter, and when was the last time he felt this happy and carefree? It was such an amazing feeling he never wanted to let it go.  
  
“I-I think…I think I’d l-like that. If you p-picked me up.” He kept his gaze trained on their hands. “And…I’d l-like for you to t-take me home.”  
  
His face was still red. His hands were still trembling. And he still had a stutter. But he felt lighter than he had in years.

*****

Akashi escorted Kouki into his car. He tapped the glass between them and the driver, and quietly murmured Kouki’s address to him. The glass rolled back up, and he squeezed Kouki’s hand between them on the seat. “Then that’s what I’ll do. How does five on Friday sound? We can have dinner as well.” He wasn’t sure if he actually had time open Friday afternoon, but even if he didn’t he’d rearrange his planner because this was worth it.  
  
He squeezed Kouki’s hand again, simply because it felt so good to do so and because he  _could_. It was heady to see such happiness on another person’s face and know that he was the one that put it there for once.

*****

He blinked at the glass where the driver sat behind, opened his mouth to ask because  _just how did Akashi know where he lived_ , but then simply shut it and figured Akashi had his ways. As he did with most things. He tried not to sit awkwardly, but he couldn’t quite get all of the stiff out of his shoulders at being in such a posh vehicle.  
  
Each squeeze Akashi gave his hand seemed to move straight to his heart and squeeze that as well. It was a bit of an addicting feeling, just knowing that this guy he had once wanted to do all these things with, dates and holding hands and plans, was  _actually_ happening.  
  
He tried not to nod to eagerly when he responded, “F-Friday’s fine! I-I’m free all weekend.” He probably had something to do for an upcoming role of some sort, but that was alright. If it meant just one more  _date_  with Akashi Seijuuro, then his work could come second just this once.

*****

“That’s good, then.” Boldly, he lifted Kouki’s hand and cupped it in both of his, turning in the seat to do so with one leg folded in front of him. He began tracing the lines of Kouki’s palm with a fingertip, following the grooves and veins reverently. “I like your hands,” he said casually.  
  
Kouki’s apartment actually wasn’t very far from the tea shop they’d been at, and Akashi knew his time was limited as a result. He’d make the most of these last few moments before ending it in a way that would ensure that Kouki understood where this relationship was headed.

*****

He really thought he had been done blushing. He really did. But as soon as those fingertips ghosted over his skin, his felt like his cheeks burst into flames. Not being able to look Akashi in the eye, he glanced towards his legs, anything to distract himself. “T-they’re kinda small…Y-yours are, uh…r-really warm though…” He tried to sit as still as possible as Akashi played with his hands, even if it left little flames dancing across his skin.  
  
He didn’t really want to go back to his apartment. Or, at least, he wished he lived somewhere a bit farther away. Then he could have at least more time with this man. He realized, that after it all, that’s what he really wanted: he just wanted to be by Akashi. Whether he was holding his hand or not, he just liked his presence and the effect the proud boy had on him.

*****

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. He played with Kouki’s hands for the few minutes it took to reach the complex, not needing to say anything to fill the comfortable silence. When the car came to a gentle stop, he glanced through the window in the door by Kouki. “Ah, we’re here already,” he sighed, and the disappointment in his voice was authentic in its truth. He locked eyes with the other boy. “This is your stop, isn’t it.?” Akashi was careful to keep his grip on Kouki’s hands.

*****

The red in his cheeks spread up to his ears and he found himself wishing that mysterious hole in the ground that never came to swallow him would show itself now. Maybe it was the look in Akashi’s eyes, or the disappointment that seeped from his pores, or maybe even temporary insanity. Whatever it was, it made Furihata gently clutch his hands and steel enough of his nerves to look back at him. “Y-yes, this is my apartment.” The word “unfortunately” hung in the air around him, tacked on at the end of his sentence.

*****

Hands remaining together, they carefully exited the car. Akashi slowly began pulling Kouki closer to him, using his hold on his hands to do so. “In that case,” he whispered, “I should wish you goodnight.” His eyes became hooded as he spoke, his voice smokey in the diminishing distance between them.

*****

It was definitely either the look in Akashi’s eyes, the look that seemed to be searing him, or insanity. Honestly, Furihata was leaning towards insanity because he had to be crazy at this point. But then again, he wasn’t sure if there was anything he wouldn’t do when Akashi looked at him like  _that_ and spoke with  _that voice_. Regardless, whatever gave him strength, it allowed him to swiftly stand on the tips of toes and place his lips against the corner of Akashi’s mouth.  
  
Then he was trying to scuttle away as quickly as he could, his face burning and his head spinning. But, of course, his jelly-legs made it a bit impossible and he ended up falling over his own feet instead. Maybe if he just lied here, that hole would come around and swallow him now.

*****

Akashi actually laughed out loud, leaning against the car as he looked down at Kouki. When his chuckles subsided, he crouched down to Kouki’s level, leaned forward, and gave him the kiss he’d been holding back all night. It wasn’t a deep kiss, nothing more than a heavy press of lips, but it was enough. Kouki’s flustered face made him unable to resist adding one final tease however, and as he pulled back he gave Kouki’s bottom lip a tiny nip with his teeth.   
  
He stood up, and reached out a hand to help the other up. “Goodnight, Kouki,” he said lowly, almost affectionately.

*****

Furihata stared and blinked before his face spontaneously exploded with heat and a series of sounds that might have been apologies or exclamations spilled from his mouth. He accepted the hand offered to him before standing up on quivering legs (if his legs were made out of wet paper, they might have been more useful). He could still feel the slight sting of Akashi’s teeth grazing his lip, and just the thought almost made his legs go out.  
  
His head was still reeling from everything, so he barely managed to utter, “G-g-goodnight, S…Seijuuro-kun,” before shakily making his way to his apartment door, glancing back and almost dying of embarrassment only once in the process.

*****

Akashi leaned back against the car and watched him go until Kouki was completely out of sight. Once he was gone, he slipped back into his car and ordered the driver to take him home. He fired off a text to Tetsuya.  _It went well._  
  
He was rubbing his fingers over his lips with remembered sensation when the reply came.  _And Furihata-kun?_  
  
He huffed in amusement.  _Home, safe and sound from me._  
  
I highly doubt that.

Akashi clicked his tongue.  _What makes you say that?_  
  
Akashi-kun has never been the type not to finish his meals.  
  
Lucky for me that Kouki is a buffet then, and I only sampled the appetizer.  
  
Don’t break him.  
  
Akashi blinked, the sudden change in tone catching him a bit off guard. He typed out a swift reply.  _Believe me, I won’t._  
  
As if he could give this up now.  
  
He leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes with the tiniest of smiles.   
  
He’d never looked forward to a Friday so much.


End file.
